Towers or other vertical supports are utilized to support many structures such as cell phone antennas, other broadcast antennas, lights, wind power turbines and many other appliances. Towers of any significant height and bearing any significant load must be attached to some form of foundation to keep the tower upright and to resist the forces of wind and weather.
In construction engineering, foundations and foundation designs can vary but commonly use poured concrete and reinforcing rods or reinforcing bars to form a heavy integral structure that is either buried or placed on the ground to support a structure such as a tower. However, the use of concrete foundations is not always convenient or even feasible.
In many of these cases, the use of a concrete foundation is not practical because of limited availability of concrete, long concrete casting and curing times, or the fact that concrete construction creates a large amount of construction waste. For example, materials used for concrete forms often cannot be reused and must be discarded.
Accordingly, there is still room for improvement in the arts related to tower installation and tower foundations.